ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
List of fungicides
This page aims to list well-known chemical compounds, to stimulate the creation of Wikipedia articles. This list is not necessarily complete or up to date – if you see an article that should be here but isn't (or one that shouldn't be here but is), please update the page accordingly. Relevant links for chemical compounds are: *The CAS Substance Databases, which contains information on about 23 million compounds. *Chemfinder http://chemfinder.cambridgesoft.com/ is helpful for finding information about a chemical. *ChemIDplus at http://chem.sis.nlm.nih.gov/chemidplus/ is a useful non-commercial source for chemical lookups *Compendium of Pesticide Common Names at http://www.alanwood.net/pesticides/ has details of over 1500 pesticide active ingredients, and is the source of the original version of this list. See also: organic compound, list of biomolecules, list of minerals, polyatomic ions, list of elements by name, list of organic compounds, list of inorganic compounds. # *(3-ethoxypropyl)mercury bromide *2-methoxyethylmercury chloride *2-phenylphenol *8-hydroxyquinoline sulfate *8-phenylmercurioxyquinoline A *acibenzolar *acylamino acid fungicides *acypetacs *aldimorph *aliphatic nitrogen fungicides *allyl alcohol *amide fungicides *ampropylfos *anilazine *anilide fungicides *antibiotic fungicides *aromatic fungicides *aureofungin *azaconazole *azithiram *azoxystrobin B *barium polysulfide *benalaxyl *benalaxyl-M *benodanil *benomyl *benquinox *bentaluron *benthiavalicarb *benzalkonium chloride *benzamacril *benzamide fungicides *benzamorf *benzanilide fungicides *benzimidazole fungicides *benzimidazole precursor fungicides *benzimidazolylcarbamate fungicides *benzohydroxamic acid *benzothiazole fungicides *bethoxazin *binapacryl *biphenyl *bitertanol *bithionol *blasticidin-S *Bordeaux mixture *boscalid *bridged diphenyl fungicides *bromuconazole *bupirimate *Burgundy mixture *buthiobate *butylamine C *calcium polysulfide *captafol *captan *carbamate fungicides *carbamorph *carbanilate fungicides *carbendazim *carboxin *carpropamid *carvone *Cheshunt mixture *chinomethionat *chlobenthiazone *chloraniformethan *chloranil *chlorfenazole *chlorodinitronaphthalene *chloroneb *chloropicrin *chlorothalonil *chlorquinox *chlozolinate *ciclopirox *climbazole *clotrimazole *conazole fungicides *conazole fungicides (imidazoles) *conazole fungicides (triazoles) *copper(II) acetate *copper(II) carbonate, basic *copper fungicides *copper hydroxide *copper naphthenate *copper oleate *copper oxychloride *copper(II) sulfate *copper sulfate, basic *copper zinc chromate *cresol *cufraneb *cuprobam *cuprous oxide *cyazofamid *cyclafuramid *cyclic dithiocarbamate fungicides *cycloheximide *cyflufenamid *cymoxanil *cypendazole *cyproconazole *cyprodinil *dazomet D *DBCP *debacarb *decafentin *dehydroacetic acid *dicarboximide fungicides *dichlofluanid *dichlone *dichlorophen *dichlorophenyl *dicarboximide fungicides *dichlozoline *diclobutrazol *diclocymet *diclomezine *dicloran *diethofencarb *diethyl pyrocarbonate *difenoconazole *diflumetorim *dimethirimol *dimethomorph *dimoxystrobin *diniconazole **diniconazole-M *dinitrophenol fungicides *dinobuton *dinocap **dinocap-4 **dinocap-6 *dinocton *dinopenton *dinosulfon *dinoterbon *diphenylamine *dipyrithione *disulfiram *ditalimfos *dithianon *dithiocarbamate fungicides *DNOC *dodemorph *dodicin *dodine *DONATODINE *drazoxolon E *edifenphos *epoxiconazole *etaconazole *etem *ethaboxam *ethirimol *ethoxyquin *ethylmercury 2,3-dihydroxypropyl mercaptide *ethylmercury acetate *ethylmercury bromide *ethylmercury chloride *ethylmercury phosphate *etridiazole F *famoxadone *fenamidone *fenaminosulf *fenapanil *fenarimol *fenbuconazole *fenfuram *fenhexamid *fenitropan *fenoxanil *fenpiclonil *fenpropidin *fenpropimorph *fentin *ferbam *ferimzone *fluazinam *fludioxonil *flumetover *flumorph *fluopicolide *fluoroimide *fluotrimazole *fluoxastrobin *fluquinconazole *flusilazole *flusulfamide *flutolanil *flutriafol *folpet *formaldehyde *fosetyl *fuberidazole *furalaxyl *furametpyr *furamide fungicides *furanilide fungicides *furcarbanil *furconazole *furconazole-cis *furfural *furmecyclox *furophanate G *glyodin *griseofulvin *guazatine H *halacrinate *hexachlorobenzene *hexachlorobutadiene *hexachlorophene *hexaconazole *hexylthiofos *hydrargaphen *hymexazol I *imazalil *imibenconazole *imidazole fungicides *iminoctadine *inorganic fungicides *inorganic mercury fungicides *iodomethane *ipconazole *iprobenfos *iprodione *iprovalicarb *isoprothiolane *isovaledione K *kasugamycin *kresoxim-methyl L * Lime sulfur (lime sulphur) M *mancopper *mancozeb *maneb *mebenil *mecarbinzid *mepanipyrim *mepronil *mercuric chloride *mercuric oxide *mercurous chloride *mercury fungicides *metalaxyl *metalaxyl-M (a.k.a. Mefenoxam) *metam *metazoxolon *metconazole *methasulfocarb *methfuroxam *methyl bromide *methyl isothiocyanate *methylmercury benzoate *methylmercury dicyandiamide *methylmercury pentachlorophenoxide *metiram *metominostrobin *metrafenone *metsulfovax *milneb *morpholine fungicides *myclobutanil *myclozolin N *N-(ethylmercury)-p-toluenesulfonanilide *nabam *natamycin *nystatin *nitrostyrene *nitrothal-isopropyl *nuarimol O *OCH *octhilinone *ofurace *oprodione *organomercury fungicides *organophosphorus fungicides *organotin fungicides *orysastrobin *oxadixyl *oxathiin fungicides *oxazole fungicides *oxine copper *oxpoconazole *oxycarboxin P *pefurazoate *penconazole *pencycuron *pentachlorophenol *penthiopyrad *phenylmercuriurea *phenylmercury acetate *phenylmercury chloride *phenylmercury derivative of pyrocatechol *phenylmercury nitrate *phenylmercury salicylate *phenylsulfamide fungicides *phosdiphen *phthalide *phthalimide fungicides *picoxystrobin *piperalin *polycarbamate *polymeric dithiocarbamate fungicides *polyoxins *polyoxorim *polysulfide fungicides *potassium azide *potassium polysulfide *potassium thiocyanate *probenazole *prochloraz *procymidone *propamocarb *propiconazole *propineb *proquinazid *prothiocarb *prothioconazole *pyracarbolid *pyraclostrobin *pyrazole fungicides *pyrazophos *pyridine fungicides *pyridinitril *pyrifenox *pyrimethanil *pyrimidine fungicides *pyroquilon *pyroxychlor *pyroxyfur *pyrrole fungicides Q *quinacetol *quinazamid *quinconazole *quinoline fungicides *quinomethionate *quinone fungicides *quinoxaline fungicides *quinoxyfen *quintozene R *rabenzazole S *salicylanilide *silthiofam *simeconazole *sodium azide *sodium orthophenylphenoxide *sodium pentachlorophenoxide *sodium polysulfide *spiroxamine *streptomycin *strobilurin fungicides *sulfonanilide fungicides *sulfur *sultropen T *TCMTB *tebuconazole *tecloftalam *tecnazene *tecoram *tetraconazole *thiabendazole *thiadifluor *thiazole fungicides *thicyofen *thifluzamide *triforine *thiocarbamate fungicides *thiochlorfenphim *thiomersal *thiophanate *thiophanate-methyl *thiophene fungicides *thioquinox *thiram *tiadinil *tioxymid *tivedo *tolclofos-methyl *tolnaftate *tolylfluanid *tolylmercury acetate *triadimefon *triadimenol *triamiphos *triarimol *triazbutil *triazine fungicides *triazole fungicides *triazoxide *tributyltin oxide *trichlamide *tricyclazole *tridemorph *trifloxystrobin *triflumizole *triforine *triticonazole U *unclassified fungicides *Undecylenic acid *uniconazole **uniconazole-P *urea fungicides V *validamycin *valinamide fungicides *vinclozolin Z *zarilamid *zinc naphthenate *zineb *ziram *zoxamide Fungicides Category:Chemical compounds Category:Fungicides